Passionate and blazing
by alkshdkjsagfaskjgfxjhdfjhfgdhs
Summary: Teacher!Len, Student!Rin. Parents gone for a week? Lemons, could be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Teacher/Student.**

**I love Rin/Len even more.**

**WHY AM I WRITING A LEMON THOUGH ? **

**Obsession? Perverted? Or just plain bored? Hmmmm... **

**I don't own Vocaloid. **

**Here goes nothing...**

* * *

><p>She stared out the classroom window, her head idly resting on her hands. She smiled softly as a bird flew past the open window, not paying attention to the teacher. Lost in a daydream, she smiled as another flew and perched on the window. Her laid-back, carefree teacher, known to the class as Len or Kagamine-san simply smiled at her and went on teaching. As long as she was happy, he was happy. Besides, he could always help her with her grades... tonight. The very thought brought a bigger smile to his lips, distracting him from the lesson. Instead, he stood at the front of the class, paused in mid sentence.<p>

Miku raised her hand. "Kagamine-san?"

The blonde-haired teacher suddenly 'clicked' back to attention. "Ah, yes..." he stood up straight and smiled. "As I was saying-"

Suddenly, the school bell rung, signalling the end of lesson.

Len smiled at his class hopelessly. "Sorry about that guys... have a good holiday! _Oh_, Rin, I'd like you to stay behind..."

The class left as Rin stayed sat in her place, awaiting her lover's instructions. A small, sweet smile was played on her pink lips. Her always-soft cheeks were stained a pretty shade of rose as he made his way over to her desk, the slightly short man leaning over her.

"Are your parents home tonight?" he smiled, quite cockily.

"No, I'm not expecting them back for at least a week..." she slid her arms round his neck.

"_Say_, Rin..." he muttered, pulling her closer. "Do you want to spend the week your parents are away... _with me_?"

She kissed him quickly, hoping no one was peeking through the door. "I've been dreaming of it for weeks,"

"I'll come pick you up at...?"

"5 o'clock," she stood up, so she was at his nose level. "I'll have time to... prepare then,"

"I'll be buying the condoms?" he laughed.

They shared a quick laugh, before going their separate ways.

"Prepare yourself well, my Rin..!" he called her. "I might be a little... _rough_ tonight..!"

She only answered with a small flick of her short honey hair and wink of her electric eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Good God. What have I come too...! I never thought I'd write M before.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin packed a small suitcase of her pajamas (although she probably wouldn't need them), clothes and the small amount of homework she needed to do over the week. Of course, she knew she could well be there longer, but nonetheless. She liked to think Len would look after her. Besides, she knew they would be spending the most of the week ...<em> inside<em>.

In bed, the very thought made her chuckle in bliss. Glancing at the clock on her wall, which read 4:50, she made her way downstairs. Just as she reached the bottom of the steps, Len knocked on the door. Grabbing several anti pregnancy pills on her way out, she popped them into her mouth and pockets before opening the door, where her blue eyed teacher - no, lover - was awaiting. Clinging onto his neck and kissing him the same way she had in class, he smiled and took her bags over to his car. Rolling her shoulders and locking the door Rin smiled once again.

_Now this was going to be a good week._

* * *

><p>The evening started with a lazy movie night and coffee, next to the fire. Snuggled up next to Len, his chin resting on her head as he tickled her cheeks and chin. They shared kisses watching a romantic movie, and took turns feeding each other popcorn. Eventually, at midnight, he picked her up and carried her bridal style to his room. Putting her on the cabinet he kept outside his room, he smiled briefly at her.<p>

"I-I'm going to... get_ ready_..." he kissed her, exited. "The bathroom's right there," he signaled to a door on the right, and pressed his forehead against hers, smiling at one another. "I'll come and..._get you in a second_..?"

She nodded and watched him disappear into his bedroom. Quickly grabbing her mini-suitcase she kept outside his stairs, she took her clothes off and put them in the clothes basket. Pulling on a short, peach and white spotty night dress, with a lacy small black bra. She sniffed the familiar scent of banana, orange and somewhat warmth, the 17 year old having spent so much time here before. The house she knew so well and kept her so happy...

Going into the yellow and white decorated bathroom, she quickly swallowed another pregnancy pill she'd left on her side board. _I'm going to be fucked by my teacher,_ she thought. I'm going to be _fucked_... by my_ teacher_..._ I'm going to be FUCKED by my teacher..!_ Although this wasn't their first time, she was still practically shaking. He always knew how to _please _her. _Although, she thought. This isn't my teacher anymore, this isn't Kagamine-sensei... This is my lover... Len._

She had very little time, and picked up the ladies razor he always kept for her on the sink. Standing over the waste bin, she ran the blade over her until she was... bald, if you catch my drift. Dabbing gently at the tender, slightly swollen skin, she brushed a few remains into the bin.

Suddenly she heard the bedroom door click open and watched a slightly short, blonde haired man, wearing a pair of lose blue boxers and unbuttoned, white shirt, a yellow tie loosely hanging round his neck brought a smile to her face. _Sexy._.. she thought as he made his way over to her quickly, he picked her up without speaking, wrapping her legs round his waist.

Kissing her sloppily, the small, hot make out session lasted as he carried her light weight to the bedroom, dark orange and brown, the paintings decorating the somewhat lived-in walls framing the wooden bed perfectly. She had a few seconds to take in his familiar room, before he laid her down softly on his gold-brown bed sheets, several candles making the room light. Closing her eyes, she felt him hugging her tightly, leaning closley over her. The warmth of his body heat radiated her skin as he lifted her skirt hem, tickling her thighs and stroking them until his fingers reached her knees. forcing them apart. Of course, she let him.

Pushing his head to her musk, his nose gently butting her soft, shaven skin at the top, breathing shallowly. Dabbing the silt softly as she let out a miniature version of a moan, he chuckled quietly.

Holding her legs apart and keeping his face in her lap, she threw her arms out an started to punch mildly, groaning softly and chanting his name under her breath. _Her senses were going insane_... how she hated him for teasing her so, but the over whelming love she was going through was almost as unbearable. _This... is damn torture_... She thought, yet loving the amazing pleasure he always brought her. Just the feel of his...

With a strangled scream, she _exploded_ onto his face. Hungrily eating the white mess with his fingers and tongue, leaving Rin panting heavily.

"_Mnn_h...Rin..." he returned his attention to her, white dripping down his chin and little flecks on his neck and chest. Pushing his forehead against her chest, he began kissing the soft skin gently on her breasts.

Rolling her hands up and down his body, like she was searching for lost flesh. Grabbing his crisp-clean shirt in fists as he carried on pecking at her ,leaving one last love bite on her neck. Moaning out, a hardly distinguishable _"Stop teasing_..." was barely heard over the sounds he made her make, making her unbearably weak.

"Hm? What's that, princess?" he put their sweaty foreheads togehter. "_Faster_?" she moaned slightly. "If that's what you want,"" he smiled softly. "That's what you get,".

"_Be careful_..." was the breathy response, with hands gripping on to his tie and shirt.

"Aren't I always?"

Soft lips and fingers brushed her skin and mouth, he took off all her clothes and vice versa. Two naked, lustful lovers sharing the same bed, craving bodies and pleasure. In short_, sex. Hot, burning sex._..

He was the first to advance. His hands entangled in hers, his pink tongue dabbing lightly at the insides of her teeth and cheeks. kissing him back. His brittle hands made their way down her naked body, and pulled her under the covers. She gasped at how _ready_ he seemed, how _fast_ he was going. Already his fingers were dabbing at her most passionate area, stroking her opening slowly. Gaining her strength back, her hands, which were round his neck, unhooked one of themselves and began to stoke his wet dick, resulting in a low groan.

"_Rin_... Y-You _naughty_ girl..." he had a cheeky tone to his voice, somewhat edging.

She knew that by touching him there changed his personality completely. From the sweet, caring teacher she was used to, changed to an even sexier, passionate, hot sex-beast. His hands explored her even more madly, picking her up and placing her under him. The hot atmosphere under the covers smelt strongly of sweat and bodies, keen to _begin..._

HE started rubbing her cilt slowly, whilst, in all effort, started to stroke his member. Weak bursts of her energy used itself up in stroking him softly, pumping a little faster when he got a little more... _Vicious_. Fingering each other in sync, small moans from both of them. There was already sweat pouring down both their steamy bodies, each craving for the_ amazing_ climax that was no doubt promised in their eyes.

Pulling her legs around him, Len placed one hand on her breast, trapping the nipple and nipping it with his fingers, and the other just above her shoulder. His dick twitched and grew even bigger by a small fraction in excitement, as he quickly advanced. Kissing  
>and then spreading her legs wit his knees, small pecks on her lips prepped her for his night of <em>endless fun.<em>

The glimmer of sweat on her head shined dully in the dark, her chest rising and falling heavily. He ran his eyes up and down her perfect body quickly, before pointing himself at her entrance. Despite his small six foot build and skinny, yet just slightly muscular build, he was fairly... _Large_. At current, he guessed his "_size_" was about 8 inches by 2 and a half. He was expecting to get..._ bigger._

Her fingers burrowed into his back as the head of his cock entered her, A very light shriek came from her, shushed immediately by his lips pressing against hers. He was very, _very_ far from finishing. Sliding further into her with deep, raspy breaths, she let out a long, musical moan. Already, his solid, wet member was growing to another inch.

"_Rin_..." She opened a glassy, confused eye in response. "Moan my name, Princess... Don't groan, I want to hear you shout '_Len_!' with pleasure..." he kissed her harshly but lovingly. "_I love you, Rin. Please, tell me if I hurt you._.."

She only nodded and gripped onto him tighter as another 2 inches slid in.

_"Leeeeee~eeeeeeeeeeenn._..!" she shout- moaned,gasping in pain.

"_So... Tight.._..." he whispered, groaning slightly himself. she felt him grab onto him harder, still moaning out loud.

"_Teach me, Sensei!_" she suddenly outburst, losing control, him still inside her. That always drove her crazy, teasing. He pushed himself in further, her shaven skin catching on him slightly. "_SENSEII~IIII_!"

"Rin... " he was originally the dominant one, but now his voice was breathy and shallow. Still, he had to correct her. "_Please_... It's _Len_,"

"_Nn_..." her small groan was barely audible over his grunts and sighs as he pushed in even more, tickling her cilt so softly as he did so.

Letting the rest of him fit into her was an amazing sensation. He felt so _engrossed_; she felt so _full._ They were one. She held onto his back tighter as he began to thrust in and out, her moans and screams making the pleasure and experience more beautiful. He pinned her down violently, although_ that_ didn't hurt her, He suddenly pushed in as far as her could go... And pulled out almost to the end. He pumped_ in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out_...

"_Lee~een_!" she was crying hysterically, but with so much sheer pleasure it was more a cry of joy.

"_Aaaahh...Rin.._..." he groaned in a hushed tone "Rin," a tear rolled down his cheek, smiling softly at her.

Nestling her head into the grove between his neck and shoulders, she felt him, who was still inside her, begin to quickly pound her. Her moans were louder than ever, their bodies electrical with energy and static passion. The feelings were_ intensifing, exploding, growing_, until...

'_The poor neighbours..._' was the last thought that entered her head, as she entered her orgasm. She heard Len moan loudly - Or was it her? Who cared? She moaned again even louder, as she felt a warm liguid pump into her and spray her womb. Len hugged her tightly, pulling out of her. Pulling at the cover for air, they each gasped in the fresh oxygen and collapsed next to each other, holding onto each other tightly.

"_How long._.. Was t-that..?" Rin asked breathlessly.

"It was.. _W-Well o-over a-an hour_..." Len wiped the sweat of her forehead, kissing her damp hair lightly. "Probabl-ryy***** longer..."

Holding onto another, they drifted off into a long, dreamless sleep, entangled in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it?<strong>

**So, yeah. My first lemon, lol. Should I continue? This took me like, 3 hours? Hm. Fun! I'm aware Rin did't use a condom, but what if she had an overdose or something from all those pills..? Only time will tell. And, anyway, it would **  
><strong>be too much like "Until the Last Breath" by AmeChi. Amazing story, cried all the way through.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, critism is welcome and please; Review! ^_^**

***I thought I'd put in the Japanese accent. Because he's probably had the best sex ever, the last thing on his mind is going to be his accent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**:D Well hey there. The long awaited second chapter to Passionate and Blazing! This was such a challenge, but it's so much fun xD I'm thinking of making this a 7 shot, one for every day. Although there'd be 5 more chapters... Whatever.**

**Some of you guys said this needed more detail. So I tried. Kinda. It was awkward...**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Next update for me is Thus, Let the Madness Begin. If anyone reading that one is here, look out for it. Unless I decide on Prisoner Rin. I honestly have no idea XD**

**Anyway, please ignore my A/N and read. I tried, okay?**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rin woke up to cat purring on her chest and her teacher snuggled into her. Reaching out and tickling the feline's head, she smiled and stroked Len's long, loose hair.<p>

"Hey there, Kota," she greeted the cat quietly, trying not to wake her lover.

Kota mewed loudly, not really caring that someone was trying to sleep. Rin giggled, but shushed her jokingly. "You're hungry, I take it?"

"Nyan!"

Brushing her hair out of her face, she slid out of the bed, trying not to awake him. Blushing at her embarrassingly naked body, she covered her chest best she could with her hands. She pulled on Len's white, fluffy dressing gown, that was on floor, over her head and left the room. Following Kota down to the kitchen, her mind traced the events of the night before.

First... He practically _tortured_ her, sucking and licking at _those_ places. It turned into hot foreplay, each of them softly _fingering _and _fondling_ one another, which lead to probably... The best sex she'd ever had. Her _area_ even had a slight _tinge_ to it this morning, which was rather unusual, especially after the amount of times she'd slept with Len. Sighing and smiling, she poured the cat food into the bowl, and watched Kato eargerly eat it.

Then, a thought hit her. _We didn't use a condom.._. Her hands covered her stomach. Remembering the amount of anti-pregnancy pills she'd taken, there was a decreasing chance. Reaching into the medical cuboard and taking out a _"Morning after_" tablet, Len was always prepapred, she swallowed it quickly, gulping it down with water fro the tap.

Brushing the water from her chin with the back of her hand, she glanced at the wooden wall-clock. "Ten Fifty-One..." she muttered out loud. "_We've slept in.._."

Kota purred and rubbed against her legs as footsteps sounded from upstairs into the bathroom. She made a coffee for them both, and headed upstairs. The small house only had about 10, small steps which lead directly onto the landing in the 1 bedroom house. Leaving the cups on the bedside table and headed into the bathroom, where Len was using his electronic shaver and getting ready for a shower.

"Len?" he turned round and smiled. "I've made you a coffee in the bedroom, okay?"

"Yes, dearest," he laughed, turning the shower on. "I'll be in there in a few minutes,"

She smiled and walked out.

* * *

><p><em> 5 minutes later.<em>

* * *

><p>Len walked into the bedroom, with a towel round his waist. To his surprise, he'd walked in to Rin lay on the bed naked, eyes closed as she rubbed her breasts gently. Her fingers were curled round her nipples, pinching harshly. Electronic jolts were springing through her body with every rub of her fingers. His eyes widened slightly as she let out a small whinge, and before long he had noticed a bulge through the thin towel.<p>

He quietly sneaked towards her, she was too busy concentrating to notice, and then poked the rosy pucker with his finger. She opened her eyes with a start and looked up to her smirking teacher. She smiled back gently, her heart beating, and took her hands away so he could do his '_work_'. He took off his towel and knelt over her, placing his head against one breast and chewing, his hand grabbing and emphasizing it gently. The other hand was rubbing her other bud, pinching and rubbing.

"_Aaaah... Ahhhh_..." she moaned loudly, her hands grabbing his long hair in clumps.

He made loud sucking noises as he concentrated on her body, completely at ease with pleasuring her like such. He knew how much she enjoyed this part of oral sex, especially when he _nipped_ gently. His saliva rolled down her skin and all around his mouth, gripping onto her shoulders.

"_Aaah_..." she opened her eyes carefully as he pulled away, looking down at him.

Lifting his head and stroking her face gently, he looked into her glassy eyes. "_Rin_..." he murmered slightly. "_You're beautiful_,"

She blushed and let him continue. He picked his self up from her breasts and pulled her into a tight embrace. He smiled behind her back, remembering everything. She wondered why he seemed so... _Passionate_ this morning. Either way, she defiantly enjoyed his loving company. He held her shoulders and pulled back, so they were each staring at each other, eyes burning with _lust_ and_ firey passion._

_Passionate and Blazing.._. **(A/N How smart am I?)**

"Do you remember when we started dating?" he pecked her on the lips.

"I do," she smiled, capturing his lips. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"How could I forget?" he laughed slightly. "You've always been my best pupil, Rinny,"

She stroked his head and they moved up to the pillows, his head on her bare chest. His arms were wrapped round her small waist, her hands softly resting on his scalp. She kissed his long, loose hair softly, stroking his thick blonde locks.

"I can remember when I first joined that school," he smiled. "I wasn't sure I was welcome, to be honest. The male teachers didn't like me that much; I got all the ladies!" they both chuckled. "The women who were following me mostly had husbands and stuff too, so I didn't fit in well at all. Until, of course, I had your class..." she blushed gently. "It was how long ago?"

"Well... I had you for art, right? And back then Lily was in my classes...So it was 3 years back," Rin twisted a lock of his hair round her finger lightly. "_When you were twenty and I was fourteen..._" she smiled and looked up breifly. "_I_ can remember when you started off as a substitute, and then when you moved up to full time teaching,"

"It was the best decision I ever made and I'll never regret as long as I live," he said happily.

"Just a shame our first real meeting didn't go as planned..." she sighed. "And the fact we're forbidden,"

"We wont think about that." he said stubbornly. "Do you remember when I gave you a lift home?"

She giggled. "And you drove straight to your house?"

He rubbed their noses together fondly, "That was one of the best days of my life, it's just a shame the... Events beforehand, weren't so fortunate"

"_Hm_," stared up at the ceiling absent midedly. "Do we have any condoms?"

She glanced around the room with no avail.

"No, I'm afraid not," she nuzzled his damp head. "I'm not keen on dying result of an overdose, either,"

He smiled, and shook his head. "Indeed... I have no idea what I'd do without you,"

"_Virgin for life._.." she giggled as he blushed.

Len was_ very_ shy, Rin was his first kiss and girlfriend. She liked to tease him about it, and how he ended up with one of his students. Not that she really had a problem with it, although the situation was a little insane. She stroked his scarlet face comfortingly, smiling sweetly.

"_Do you want a detention, Rin_?" he mumbled half heartedly.

She giggled again, patting his head jokingly. "You haven't given one detention in years, Len," she smiled. "You're too soft,"

"_I'll show you soft.._." he muttered, so softly she hardly heard.

"Wha-" before she could finish, he'd pinned her down.

Kneeling over her naked, sleek body, he smiled. She grinned back gently, feeling his soft hands slide down her slim build.

Running his fingers over to her soft musk, she moaned very softly as his fingers tracked up and down her cilt slowly, rubbing her cilt with his thumb. Advancing to her opening, he began to stoke the rough opening tenderly. A small musical note escaped her as she began to stoke his arms and neck. Moaning slightly as her rubbed her opening roughly with his index and middle fingers. Pumping them in and out quickly, she started sweating and moaning. Her eye lids became heavy as he waved the digits inside her, rolling them into a ball and licking her neck.

_"How many fingers are inside you now, Rin_?" she muttered huskily into her ear.

Her moans continued for a few seconds, before her heavy lids drooped and she became quiet.

"_T-Tw_o..." she panted.

"Correct.." he smiled, rubbing his nose against the sleek skin on his peach collarbone. "What happens... i_f I add one more_?"

His fingers felt like she was sucking hard on them. And, it was such a turn on, especially with those amazing moan of hers. He wanted to get _inside_ her, to _feel_ her. But maybe it'd be better to take it slow, she was amazingly sensitive when it came to passion. But of course, condoms...

He came back into concentration and slipped another finger inside her, resulting with a loud moan. _So damn wet, so tight!_ He thought, kissing away her tears which he'd noticed falling down her face. Pulling out his sticky fingers and eating the wet juice from his fingers with small grunts and groans. Licking them dry and wiping them on the duvet, he looked at her quivering body. And grinned.

"Come on, we need to go shopping," he smiled, getting up and pulling her up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was rushed. I got bored of waiting for "Dolly of the Night"'s update. ^_^ I'll update this within a month.<strong>


End file.
